The Road We Take
by LadyStush
Summary: The roads we take in life lead us all in different directions. One person's choice will change the destinys of others. Rated for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Each person chooses their path in life. Some roads may cross while others may lead to your hearts desire. **

**MY FIRST FANFIC SO I'M VERY NERVOUS. I'M NOT SURE HOW THE JOURNEY ENDS BUT HOPE YOU LIKE IT. WOULD LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK.**

**DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS JUST LOVE IT GOT NO MONEY SO DON'T SUE PLEASE!**

**Chapt Rated: G**

* * *

The Roads We Take

Prologue

On a Journey into the spirit world, Aang seeks out Avatar Roku for help. The war is over and the nations have started the long journey of healing and peace but the road ahead is difficult; many are slow to forgive a hundred years of torture and the lost of love ones while others refuse the call of peace. Aang has the hardest task of all, he has to rebuild a nation that was destroyer a hundred years ago. This would be a daunting task for any Avatar but it become more overwhelming for a boy of only 13 who's the last of his people.

"Avatar Roku are you here? I need to talk to you."

"Yes Aang, I'm here. What seems to be the problem?"

"Now that the war is over and the nations are rebuilding I need to know something? How do I rebuild my nation? Is there a way that I can bring my people back, I know it's been along time but still there has to be something I can do. I know that one day my children may have airbending abilities but what if I truly am the last what will happen then?" Aang shifted while he nervously rambled.

"I understand Aang." Roku said as he considered the young Avatar's concerns. "There are a lot of questions you need answers for unfortunately there is only one source that maybe able to answer your questions. That would be the Elders. They are a council of beings that far transcends the Avatar even the Gods and Spirits treat them with deference." Roku said as he proceeded to tell the young avatar what little he knew of the Elders.

"Do you really think that they maybe able to help?" Aang asked hesitantly, unable to fully understand what Roku had just stead. "If I'm to ask their help where may I find them?"

"That may also be a problem young Avatar. For while their existence is known very few have ever seen them and none have ever approach them." Roku informed Aang. "Only in the realm of the Gods will you find that information and to enter that realm one must enter while in the Avatar State."

"All I need to do is go into the Avatar State to enter the realm?" Aang asked with a mixture of dread and hope. He had been able to enter the Avatar State during his battle with Fire Lord Ozai but he was not sure if he could do it again.

Roku's voice interrupted his thoughts. "One must be able to enter the Avatar State at will in order to do this." He explained. "This means that you must first master the Avatar State as well."

On hearing this, Aang felt dishearten knowing that he had yet to master the Avatar State. Roku saw the look of disappointment on the young monk's face and was unsure if he had said something to upset the boy.

"Aang, what is the matter? You suddenly look more distressed, is it something I said?"

"I'm not sure I can enter in the Avatar State" Aang said with a forlorn look on his face.

"Why is this?" Roku looked somewhat confused.

Aang hesitated a moment before replying, "I...I met a Guru once at the Eastern Air Temple his name was Guru Pathik," he explained, "he told me that he could help me enter into the Avatar State. He told me the key was to unblock my chakras."

Aang was quiet for a moment before he continued as he reflects on the events of that day.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_Aang focuses on Katara as she is doing one of her waterbending maneuvers, he's leaning against a tree mesmerized by her movements. Guru Pathik's voice is heard in the distance, as Aang remembers the first kiss they shared._

"_Now, let all of those attachments go. Let them flow down the river. Forgotten." Guru Pathik says._

"_What? Why would I let go of Katara? I...I...I love her." Aang replies somewhat shocked._

"_Learn to let her go, or you cannot let the pure cosmic energy flow in from the universe."_ _Guru Pathik calmly answers._

"_Why would I choose cosmic energy over Katara? How could it be a bad thing that I feel an attachment to her? Three chakras ago, that was a good thing." Aang says as he becomes agitated. _

"_You must learn to let go." Guru Pathik replies in a firm voice._

* * *

"I…I had to give up someone I loved but... I couldn't."

Aang thought of the events that happened after wards, he cringed as he remembers the feel of the lighting bolt that Azula shoot through his back.

Roku watched the expressions on the monk's face but was at a lost as to what he should say. Then he finally spoke.

"Aang, if you wish to find the Elders you must master your Avatar State." Roku hesitated before he continued. "Your only hope might be to seek out this Guru once again. I know that it will be hard to give up on someone you love but it might be the only way."

"I know, but that doesn't make it easier." Aang replied dejectedly

"I'm sorry Aang. The life of the Avatar is never one easy one," Roku sighed "it is for this reason that I know you will make the right decision. I hope I was able to help you. Good luck young monk."

"Thank you Roku, I have a lot to think about if I'm to start my journey."

With a heavy heart Aang left the spirit world.

* * *

The sounds of screaming could be heard coming from deep within the building. It was like clockwork now, everyday always at the same time always the same threats. It was because of this, that the inmate was kept isolated from everyone else. The noise had become so common that nobody paid any attention to it anymore. That is why when it began to change subtly no one noticed. After all, this inmate never show any signs that things had changed and the guards paid little attention to the screams knowing the inmate was unstable and had tried to escape quite a few times in the past. It was the rule that no one goes near the cell without the warden's strict approval or escort. No one seemed to notice that the inmate's change in behavior occurred around the same time of the change in the facilities warden. It had been a week since that change so all were try to adjust to the transition of the new team. None where aware of the background of the warden so none suspected his motives. It was assumed that he was appointed by the Fire Lord even though the Fire Lord had little say in the facility's management since he appointed a board to handle the running of the institution. The warden however knew that the Fire Lord would furious if ever he discovered his identity but the chances were slim after according to the guard his visits had become rare over the last year and a half.

The Fire Lord's visits to the institution had become less in the two years since the inmate was brought in. When the prisoner was first brought in he gave strict orders that she was to be keep secure at all times in the event that she might be suicidal. The Fire Lord would visit everyday, even though she was always hostile towards him. One could see the barely veiled expression of hurt on his face after his visits. The hostility seemed to get worse over time and with that; the visits became less. It had been almost 8 months since the last visit from the Fire Lord and so many thought it safe to say that he had abandoned hope that the prisoner would ever change. Now she sits in her cell screaming, everyday like clockwork, always the same time allows the same threats secretly hoping he would come but to proud to admit how much she missed him and wanted him to come.


	2. First Steps

**It's been awhile but has the next chapter the story is still a work in-progress let me know what you think.**

**I don't ATLA or it's characters *wish I did***

First Steps

She watched as he entered the tea shop and immediately lit up. She still couldn't believe it's been two year since that kiss outside this very tea shop. Their relationship had not progressed beyond his innocent kisses and holding hands, after all, he was still pretty young and new to the idea of dating. She was quite comfortable in waiting for him to mature because she wasn't ready to advance their relationship either. She smiled as he approached the table where she sat waiting.

"Hi Katara, where's Sokka and Suki, I thought they would be here by now."

"Hi Aang, Sokka went to get something at the market and Suki is talking with Iroh. Did you find what you where looking for?"

At her statement he paused forgetting that he had told her he was going to go look for something for Appa. He still didn't know why he had lied about wanting to speak to Avatar Roku but he had done it and now felt guilty for lying. Still he was not ready to explain his journey into the Spirit World so he came up with yet another lie.

"No, they were all out of Appa's favorite so I…ah…decided to fly over to the palace to see the King."

"I thought we were all going to go see the King together?"

At that moment Aang was eternally grateful that Toph was in the Fire Nation as one of the Fire Lord's advisors. Her ability to detect lies came in handy when Zuko had to question criminals and wanted to make sure his advisors were telling the true.

Thinking fast, Aang decides on another way to distract Katara.

"So Katara, what's Suki talking to Iroh about? Did he get word from Zuko about the up coming summit?"

"I don't know. He did tell us he was expecting word any day now from him maybe he did send something."

"What do you think Zuko wants to discuss at the summit. You don't suppose something's going on that he's not telling us about? Do you? "

The Summit of Nations was two months away and Aang had decided to approach the other nations about helping him rebuilding the Air Temples. He thought maybe a few people could occupy them as well. In the time since the war ended, he had spent his time travelling to the different nation helping to maintain a tentative peace among them. When he did take a break he would go to the South Pole and stay for a while so that Katara and Sokka could be with their family.

"Hey Aang, you're back." Suki said breaking Aang from his musing. "Iroh was just showing some of the new teas he has invented."

It was at that moment Sokka busted into the shop hold a scroll in his hand. "Guys I just got a message from the Fire Nation. It seems that Zuko is on his way to see the Earth King and wants us to meet him at the palace."

Katara took the scroll and read the message:

_Dear Friends,_

_ I hope this message finds you still in Ba Sing Sa. I am on my way to see King Kuei and I would like for you to join me. I have spoken to the other leaders of a plan I have in mind and would like your opinion as well. I will be at the palace in two days hope to see you there._

_Zuko _

_P.S Tell Uncle thanks for the tea although I don't get way he sent that Ginning Monkey Statue, that thing creeps me out. It's like those eye follow you everywhere. _

Iroh walks out from the back of the shop to stand by Katara read Zuko's message as well.

"I see he got the package I sent him. I'm happy he likes the tea it was one of my new blends. Don't tell my nephew this but, that statue creeps my out too I don't know what I was thinking when I bought it from those pirates."

"I wonder what plan Zuko has in mind." Sokka asked while scanning the letter again. "I hope he's finally gonna build that statue of me beating all those firebenders." Sokka brags while he flexes his muscles.

"Now why would Zuko want a statue of you?" Katara says skeptically.

"I'm just saying."

"I doubt that Zuko wants to build you a statue of you but I do like the idea you would look so cute." Suki commented as she walks over to give Sokka a kiss on the cheek.

"Cute is not manly, my statue wont be cute." Sokka said incensed by his girlfriend's comment.

"When did Zuko send this message?" Aang asked

"It looks like two days ago which means we have to meet him today." Katara replies.

"Give my nephew my best and tell him I'll see him at the Summit."

"You're not coming?" Katara asked

"Sorry but I got deliveries coming in all day so I won't be able to but if he's not in a rush to head back to the Fire Nation he's welcome to stop by."

"We'll tell him you say that." Katara answered.

"Thank you. Now you should be off you don't wanna be late."

He sat at the table waiting for the king to arrive. It had taken some time but he had gotten word from both Water Tribe Chiefs that they would consider his offer. King Bumi promised his support on the plan as well which only left King Kuei to convince. He should have thought about this from the start. I would have help to put an end to the radicals who still posed a problem to his goal of peace amount the nations. If only he could figure out away to make his girlfriend forgive him. He hated leaving with her still mad at him but he had hope that she would have cooled down while he was gone. To be honest, it was his fault they were arguing over such a small matter. Their relationship had reached a crossroad but he wasn't ready to get married he knew he needed to eventually, but that was a responsibility he wasn't prepared for just now. The Fire Nation just stared to recover from the war and that was his main focus right now. Maybe he could just get her a gift and try to make up with her. Zuko sighed yet again thinking about Mai he really wished she had come with him on his trip. He was brought out of his musing by the sound of someone entering the room.

"Fire Lord Zuko, it's great to see you again it's been too long. How are things in the Fire Nation, good I hope?"

Zuko stood to greet the Earth King. "It's nice to see you again King Kuei. Things are quiet for the time been." Before they could both exchange farther pleasantries the page announced the arrival of the Avatar and his friends. What follow was and barrage of hellos and questions passed around to everyone in the room.

After a moment Zuko realized someone was missing. "Where's Uncle? Is he coming to the meeting?"

"Sorry Zuko, he gonna miss the meeting today but he did send his love and ask that you stop by the shop if you're not in a rush to get back to the Fire Nation." Katara replied.

"What's this new plan of yours you want to discuss? Sokka ask.

"Well, I was thinking, since the war ended we all have tried to unite our nations. The trading is going well and there is more communication amount the leaders but still our nations remain separate. I mean, there aren't many people from the other nations living in the Fire Nation and I would like to change that. I kinda got the idea after having Toph as one of my advisors." Zuko took a deep breath before he continued not sure who his plan would de received. "This is me idea, I would like a number of persons from each nation to reside in the Fire Nation in an exchange program for a period of time. In this time they would function as they would in their own nation, share their culture and learn ours as well. After which if they choose, they would be allowed to remind in the Fire Nation. I'm also willing to send a number of Fire Nation citizens to the different nations in a similar capacity if the leads would have them. The final part of my plan is to have ambassadors from each nation."

There was silence for a mount before the king spoke. "That's… a… interesting idea I'm somewhat curious as to the resulting effect it will have on all the nations."

Aang was the next to speak up. "That's great. Do you think that this will work? I mean, there are still these who might fight this."

"Aang's right, it's a good idea but what are you gonna do about the reminding insurgents, their bound to cause trouble with this." Sokka commented with a somber note.

"I'm not sure yet. I was hoping at the Summit when all the others Nations meet we could better discuss my idea. That's why I informed each leader in advance in hopes of get some help with this plan." Zuko responded to Sokka's concerns, he was relieved that they took his idea well but the insurgent problem was one he had hoped to solve by now. A hundred years of war could not be erased in two years and he didn't expect many to welcome his idea with open arms. The initial optimism by his most trusted friends has given him hope that he had a possible step towards uniting the Nations.

They continued to discuss the upcoming summit as well as other matters. Aang even shares some of his ideas for the Air Temples with Zuko while the others talked of the places they would like to visit on their way to the Fire Nation.

This would be the first of many steps towards their goal of peace amongst the Nations.


End file.
